Journal of Roxy Bakura
by L.C.Takachi
Summary: I wrote this pretty quickly, just saying. Will be some swearing later on...


**July 16****th****, 2032**

Today marks a new era for teens everywhere. For 6 teens have found the location of _The Lost City of Atlantis. _ They figured out that it is not located on earth, it is located on a distant planet. If you're wondering who the teens are they are my friends Tèa Gardner and Yugi Moto, my cousins Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler, my brother Ryou Bakura and me, Roxy Bakura. We are going to Atlantis.

**July 20****th****, 2032**

We are now finishing up the rocket ship that we have been working on for about a year and a half. Hopefully, we will take off soon because it will take about seven months to reach Atlantis (our engine can go into hyper drive for 5 minute intervals).

**July 27****th****, 2032**

Hooray! We are blasting off today! We're all packed. We have freeze-dried food, lots of clothes (we know that the air is breathable), beds, pillows, plants, an installed shower and toilet and an anti-gravity button (so we can walk). 3, 2, 1 YEAH! (5 hours later) We're in space!

**August 3****rd****, 2032**

It's been a week and everything seems fine, except Ryou and Yugi keep fighting. They argue about the stupidest things like: who should do what, or when we should sleep. Ya see we had a meeting recently, but I guess they weren't listening. During the meeting we made a chore chart and a schedule. They'll figure it out eventually.

**August 20****th****, 2032**

They have figured it out now so everything is normal in that department. Right now our plant room is being ignored so I've been doing more work than anyone. Just to say we're 6 months ahead of schedule somehow. Either way it's great news! We'll be in Atlantis soon.

**September 1****st****, 2032**

Just a few more days left. I wonder if there are any Atlantians there. I can't wait to see the _'mythical' Lost City of Atlantis._ I also wonder what the Atlantians will look like (if there are any).

**September 8****th****, 2032**

We landed today! So far there isn't much here but trees, dirt, and a long river. Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tèa and I have decided to find a small clearing and set up camp for the night.

**September 18****th****, 2032**

We've spotted the city, and we see people! They look a lot like us! Now, I hope that they're a welcoming kind of people.

**September 20****th****, 2032**

They welcomed us and gave us a place to stay. They even told us about a problem they have been having for about 5 years. There has been spies sneaking around Atlantis and giving information to Lord Lester, a lord from a city on the other side of the planet. Lord Lester wants to take control of Atlantis.

**September 29****th****, 2032**

We have been working on a plan for the past 9 days. Here's what we have: Joey, Yugi and Serenity will help the Atlantians build portals to different uninhabited planets (because the Atlantians are peaceful and don't want to hurt the Lesterians). Tèa, Ryou and I will go to Lesterburg (yes that's what it's called) and pretend to have betrayed the Atlantians, then a sneak attack.

**October 12****th****, 2032 **

Joey, Yugi, Serenity and the Atlantians are almost done with the portals. When they're done is when Tèa, Ryou and I will go.

**October 20****th****, 2032**

We are leaving tonight. It will be dangerous, but we are happy to help such advanced people. I WILL report tomorrow.

**October 21****st****, 2032**

Lester has long, deep crimson hair, dark red eyes and is about 6' tall and surprisingly about the same age as us. This was our conversation. "We found these 3 wondering around your city, but they're not citizens!"

"Hmm…well they're wearing Atlantian clothes. Put them in the dungeon. I'll talk to them sooner or later." So now we're in a dungeon.

**November 1****st****, 2032**

Earlier this morning, we had a very short conversation with Lord Lester. "Who are you three and why did you come here!" "I am Roxanna, this is Ryou, my brother, and this is our friend, Anzu. We do not like the peaceful ways of the Atlantians anymore. We want to work for you Lord Lester."

"So the Atlantians have some betrayers do they? You shall be my servants and if you work well, I shall give the three of you citizenship." Then he walked away leaving us in the dungeon. We were bamboozled by how fast he trusted us…


End file.
